A Daisy In A Field Of Roses
by JupiMoon
Summary: Eddie Goode thought that this was going to be another boring year, until he finds out that there would be some new students at his school this semester. But will he experience the same thing his parents did when they met in a similar situation? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is one of my first stories and I think it's going to be very eventful and hopefully a successful story. I love the characters and I think your all going to like who I bring into it. Review to tell me what you think and give me some ideas if you want to. Disclaimer: I do not own any of Ally Carters characters or her own storyline (Only my own characters and plot). Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Second Home

I watched as car after car entered and exited the tall iron gates. Boys of all sizes made their way into the mansion they called home, and I couldn't help but think that this was going to be another boring year. But I don't have to put up with the trauma of only having an hour to unpack and greet everyone before the stress of lessons starts again. My parents dropped me off two weeks ago so that they could go off to an undercover mission in Budapest. So here I am, sitting in silence in the bay window in my dorm, watching friends greet each other after a long summer of going to visit the wonders of the world, whereas I spent my summer with Grandma and Grandpa Solomon in their private house in Spain. Sure, it's nice there, but it's not much fun listening to Grandpa's lectures on the history of covert operations, and Grandma's bad cooking. My names Eddie by the way. Eddie Goode. Son of Cameron and Zachary Goode. So you can probably understand why I try to make a good impression at Blackthorne, my school, because it's hard to live up to the expectations everyone has, especially since my parents are some of the best CIA agents there has been to date.

I stood up from the window and caught my eye in the mirror. My dark brown hair was gelled and styled and my bright green eyes that I got from my dad sparkled in the sunlight, which was currently pouring into the room from the large window. I was wearing a Blackthorne t-shirt and jeans. I heard the door handle turn and a tall boy with a very bright grin greeted me.

"Eddie! I've missed you man"

Hunter Newman was definitely something. Even though he could walk into a room and make every girl swoon, he sometimes worried me as to whether or not he was completely sane. Im talking about the kid who jumps across the five foot high fence that surrounds the P&E barn and then goes and tells everyone that he can do extreme parkour. Never the less he's still my best friend, and I admire his 'dream big' personality. His parents are Rebecca and Grant Newman, close friends of my parents, and very well known as being some of the best spies in Britain. Hunter had golden brown hair that was styled on the top, with hazel eyes and slightly tanned skin. He wore his grey nike hoodie and black ripped jeans.

"How was your summer Hunt?" I asked him, knowing that he and his parents always have the best holidays.

"Bloody brilliant!" he exclaimed, his strong British accent sharpening his words. "We went to the Canary Islands, twelve beaches in four days!" I laughed at his excitement. He never ceased to disappoint me in his stories. Midway through him telling me how he went swimming with dolphins, we paused to hear a loud rustling, a bang, and someone utter a curse word in Italian. I walked over to the door, and with caution, opened it to reveal Isaac Anderson, picking up countless sheets of paper that were scattered over the corridor outside our room. Several other boys stood laughing until I gave them a stern glare, and they stopped and retreated to their rooms. Isaac looked up at me, his face a dark shade of red and his large frame glasses obscure on his face. His blonde hair was tousled on the top of his head and his bright blue eyes sparkled. He gave me a small smile as I knelt down to help pick up the remaining pieces of paper.

"Err, whats all this Isaac?" I asked, handing him the papers id picked up.

"Just some… umm… early homework" he looked at me, embarrassed. I hung my head in shame and slapped my hand to my forehead.

"Seriously Isaac, homework. You haven't even got your timetable yet!"

"Well actually, I hacked the schools system two months ago and found that there are five Cove Ops reports due this month, five!" He said, a worried look on his face.

"You've got bloody problems!" Hunter shouted from the room. I let out a laugh and picked up one of Isaacs bags, carrying it into the room. He followed, protectively carrying a laptop bag and three other folders. As both of them began to unpack, I noticed something as I walked past the window. Even though I'd been here for two weeks I hadn't realized the extension that had been attached to the West tower.

"I didn't know that there had been an announcement for the extension before summer break" I said to my roommates, who had both retreated to their beds, Isaac on his laptop, and Hunter on his phone.

"There hasn't" Hunter said plainly "Logan Walters said that the new buildings are for some new hazardous experiments that Mr Brown has being testing, whether that theory is true or not we have yet to establish" I glanced at Isaac who gave me a raised eyebrow look over his glasses, and continued typing away on his laptop. I went back to my seat in the window when the door burst open and none other than Nathaniel Waters strolled in, a stressed and flushed expression on his face.

"Flipping private jet pilot! Do you wanna know what he said?" Nathaniel muttered "Apparently my bags were too heavy to put on the plane. Something about a bag allowance… Stupid rules"

Hunter smirked at me over his phone as Nathan continued to mumble something about only having three bags until his dad could bring the rest of his stuff. It's not his fault that he is the way he is. His mother, Macey Waters passed on her diva-like attitude over to her only son, probably a bit more than his father, Preston Waters, anticipated. He had his mother's dark blue eyes and very dark brown hair. I've never known the phase tall, dark and handsome describe anyone better. He kicked his bag to the side and jumped on his bed, face planting the cushion.

* * *

My roommates and I went down to the main hall after we'd persuaded Nathan to unpack his things. When everyone was seated, Mr Grayson, our head, stood at the front of the teachers table to give us the same 'Welcome Back' speech that he gives us every year. Or so I thought.

"Hello students!" he announced. "I hope you all had an amazing summer, although now you need full focus on your education." Groans and complaints echoed around the hall as Mr Grayson paused, before continuing to say "As some of you may of noticed, we have a new extension on the west tower" My head shot up at this, along with many other boys who's curiosity had been piqued. "Unfortunately I cannot reveal what this is for at this very moment, but you will be finding out very shortly. For now I suggest you settle into your new lessons and continue to work to your full potential. That is all" He finished before retreating to his seat, and we all left, table by table to go to our first lessons.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here's the second chapter. Hopefully everyone likes the way the story is going even though there is only one chapter at the moment. Because it's the holidays I can write more and it's nearly Christmas so hopefully everyone is happy** **Anyway let's get to the story and hopefully find out who these mysterious visitors are. (Just to clear things up, Blackthorne is more of a boys spy school rather than for assassins, as I wanted the boys to be a little more innocent. Although if anyone wanted me to include some of the assassin references, let me know by leaving a review) Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Learning About The Visitors

I looked up at the clock on the wall. Twenty-five past one, great! Only twenty five minutes into languages and I'd already given up on Mr Dobbins's lecture in Korean. I slumped against the back of my seat and began to tap my hands on my lap, creating some sort of muffled tune on my jeans. I could tell Mr Dobbins wasn't impressed as he glared at me several times. Not that I stopped though, and when he gave out a frustrated sigh, I smirked. Soon after, he gave us an assignment to be done in silence and finished as homework. Midway through writing, I glanced over at Hunter, who was currently drawing all along the sides of his paper, doing no work what so ever. I noticed that Mr Dobbins had seen him doing this, and began to make his way over to Hunter, who was entranced in his drawing. I sat up, thinking that this would brighten up the day at least a little. Mr Dobbins stood in front of Hunters desk, tapping his foot and letting out a sarcastic cough.

"Mr Newman, would you like to share your work so far with the class?"

"Umm…" Hunter stuttered. I sniggered at his pink face, and he gave me a sharp glare. I raised an eyebrow at him as he turned away from me and back to the very agitated teacher.

"Um, no sir" he said quietly.

"Ah, then you wish to be joining me in a detention tonight then, yes?" Mr Dobbins stated plainly.

Hunter groaned before muttering "Yes sir." Mr Dobbins turned his back to him and walked back to his desk. I leant across Isaac, who was sat between me and Hunter, and made a 'Tsk' sound whilst Hunter glared at me and pouted, and Isaac snorted at my sarcasm.

Finally four thirty came and lessons finished and I made my way back to my dorm with Isaac and Nathan. Hunter had gone off to his detention with Mr Dobbins, not very pleased with getting a detention on the first day back. Mr Dobbins isn't the most forgiving teacher at Blackthorne, and so to make matters worse he had rung Hunters father to tell him that Hunter wouldn't be having a very successful year if his attitude carried on as it currently was, and with that said, it was decided that Hunter wouldn't be having too much free time for the rest of the week.

"He's such an idiot, honestly. I mean come on; I've done worse, right?" Hunter complained when he got back from his detention. "Hah, there's no way I'm going back there for another detention tomorrow, he can shove his detention right up hi-…" he was interrupted by Isaac's sudden outburst.

"I'm in!" he exclaimed.

"In what?" I questioned. This was an often occurrence for Isaac to shout out random achievements to files which he'd hacked into or decoded, without sharing any information of his actions to us beforehand.

"The west tower information!" he cried, and this got all of our attention. We scrambled from our beds over to Isaacs, who held his laptop protectively to his chest. When we were all gathered around him, he set his laptop down on his bed so that we could all see it and began scrolling down the page, revealing nothing but scrambled letters and numbers.

"Err, Isaac…" Nathan began "Can you like… de-nerd it or something please?" Hunter and I sniggered at Nathan's comment and Isaac looked up, offended, but continued typing to reveal a blueprint of the newly added buildings. There were about fifteen bedrooms and a new common room.

"Woah, what does this mean?" Hunter asked.

"The same thing that happened when mom met dad" Isaac said simply.

"What?" said Hunter.

"We've got company" Isaac said "We've got company arriving very quickly in the near future."

 **So there's going to be some new faces at Blackthorne. Interesting ;) I liked revealing a bit more into Hunters attitude in this chapter; he's like the naughty boy of the group. Can't wait to find out who those visitors are even though Isaac may have given it away a little. Please, please, please review! I want to hear everyone's input and if you have anything you would like to see included just let me know. This chapter was just to give a little more insight into some of the characters personalities and to introduce the arrival of the visitors some more, hopefully these characters will be revealed in the next few chapters. Until next time!**

 **-Jupi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Merry Christmas! Hope everyone's having a good Christmas holiday. Hopefully everyone got what they wanted! I think we're in the running for another good chapter. Let me know what you think and if there's anything or anyone you would like to see ;). Short and sweet note today. Let's get to the story. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: The Girl With The Sapphire Eyes

I woke up to the sound of Hunter snoring. I sat up in my bed and looked across the room. Isaac was curled in a ball, his sheets surrounding him. Nathan was laid on his back, looking as peaceful as ever, and Hunter looked as if he'd had a wrestling match with the duvet covers. I pushed my own covers back and got up. I silently went into the bathroom and twenty minutes later I was ready. I came out the bathroom to find Isaac awake. He was rooting through his drawers looking for clothes. I heard movement from the other side of the room and I turned to see Nathan sit up and give me a sleepy smile. He got up and glanced at Hunter and his smile grew into a mischievous smirk. He turned to the side of his bed and grabbed a shoe, throwing it, hard, at Hunters bed. It hit Hunter on the forehead and he woke up, cursing in Spanish. We all laughed at Hunters reaction, until the humiliation got too much for him, and he tackled Nathan to the floor. They began play-fighting, and I looked at Isaac who shook his head, and picked up two of his too-large-for-start-of-term folders. We left Nathan and Isaac to it and left the room for morning announcements.

Covert Operations was taught by none other than Mr Craig. He was by far my favourite teacher. He was laid back, easy going, and always made the lesson interesting. I sat next to Aaron Davidson. I got on okay with Aaron. He was a bit of a gossip, but what sixteen year old boy isn't. Well, except Isaac, who isn't socially aware enough to gossip.

"Okay Gentlemen, legends. What are they Mr Waters?" Mr Craig questioned.

"An operative with a cover, including a profile of who they're supposed to be" Nathan answered.

"Correct Mr Waters. Legends are used as your cover in plain sight. Use them to your advantage. Tonight, starting at six, gentlemen, you will meet me at the front gates. We will test your ability with the term legend, and see if you can keep that cover." He turned to walk out of the room. "Six o' clock boys" he looked over his shoulder "don't be late…" He opened the door and walked out as the sound of the bell filled the classroom.

* * *

All day my mind was set on what would be happening this evening. I didn't even concentrate when Mr Brown was teaching us about the new type of paper that exploded after twenty seconds of being unfolded, but the CIA was currently having it remodelled because of a bad accident with an undercover agent and a fake beard. I couldn't get my head around why I felt that tonight was so important. I mean, it was slightly strange to be going on an assessed mission only a few days into the school year, but something wasn't quite right.

Five thirty, and Nathan, Hunter, Isaac and I were getting ready to meet Mr Craig and the rest of the Cove Ops class at six. I got changed into jeans and a black t shirt, and my room mates and I made our way down to the gates. A few other boys were there but Mr Craig was nowhere to be seen. Eventually more boys started to arrive, and six o' clock was very near. The gates unexpectedly began to open, and we all turned to see Mr Craig driving a van, but not the usual Blackthorne van, this one was plain black, and I knew then, that this was more than a small practise mission. The passenger door swung open, and Mr Craig looked at us over his sunglasses (Which I thought were very inappropriate for driving at six o 'clock at night, but I didn't say so) and shouted "get in!"

* * *

The drive to our unknown destination was long, and it must have taken us at least forty-five minutes before we began to pull into a car park. We all sat in silence, waiting to find out where we were and what we were going to be assigned to do. Mr Craig climbed over the front seat and looked at us all, crouched on the floor. "Being a spy, gentlemen" he began "is a risky business. You need to be prepared for everything and anything. Two hours boys…" he opened a piece of paper out to reveal a picture of a necklace with a sparkling diamond. "Stolen" he said plainly. "Your job is to retrieve it." He dragged two boxes out from underneath the seats behind him, one full of folders and another with comms. "Underneath your seats is your uniform, take a folder and a comms unit. The folders contain your covers. Work as a team, be back in two hours, and have the diamond. Most importantly…" he took a moment to look around at us all. "Don't be followed, and don't let anyone else stop you. Good luck gentlemen. One hour and fifty-nine minutes left." He tapped his watch. "Don't let me down" and with that, we scrambled. The van was pretty spacious. Our seats lined the edges of the van, so there was space for us to quickly change into our uniform. Also known as suits. I looked at my cover.

 _Name: Oliver Woods_

 _Age: 19_

 _Occupation: Salesman_

More information was listed at the bottom, likes, and dislikes, favourite places. Information I didn't need if I was careful. I followed Nathan out of the van. Hunter got out after me and Isaac was last, carrying a briefcase.

"Um Isaac, what you got there?" Hunter asked.

"Oh umm…" Isaac blushed "I'm going to find a place where no one can find me so I can hack into the security cameras and find the location of the diamond. Maybe it will help everyone else if we have eyes on the area." He gave us an embarrassed smile, and looked at us all one at a time. When none of us said anything, he pointed to the large building that was flooded in lights. "Shall we" he said as he strolled past us, and to be honest, I for one have never seen Isaac with so much confidence. This was our first real mission, and I think Isaac had been waiting for this for a long time. He was more ready than we were.

* * *

I walked into the foyer. Women in beautiful dresses and men in expensive suits were spread all over and into the hall, which we were guided to by a spotless red carpet. Two staircases led to higher rooms, and spiral pillars held up the beautiful engraved ceiling. The staircase bannisters were gold plated and a crystal chandelier hung above our heads. I looked at Hunter and Nathan, they nodded at me, and I nodded back. I looked at my watch. Ten past seven.

"One hour and fifty minutes" Hunter said, raising his eyebrows.

"Yep, see you then" I replied. And then we split up.

I didn't go into the hall, unlike Hunter and Nathan. I ran my hand along the bannister as I made my way up the staircase, blending in with the visitors around me. It was a celebration of some sort. And I could tell that only the richest of VIPs were allowed at this venue. I continued up the staircase and looked over the balcony at the many people below.

"Eddie, you there" a voice whispered in my ear.

"Isaac? Where are you?"

"I'm in a janitor's closet that I found on the third floor!" Isaac exclaimed, sounding very proud of himself.

"Okay, what's up?"

"Right, well I've managed to hack into the security system. A lot of famous people are here. Some good spies too. Oh my gosh! Lucas Chambers is here!"

Lucas Chambers is one of the best American spies there has ever been. He's so good he makes my parents ranking look bad, and I can assure you now, they both have incredibly high rankings. He's every male spies role model, and he's about the same age as my parents, give or take a few years. I've always inspired to be like him, and finding out that I could run into him at any moment, I have to admit that does give me butterflies.

"Your being serious right Isaac?" I questioned, making sure he wasn't just messing with my emotions.

"Yeah Ed, I'm serious. Don't freak out, remember your cover."

Isaac was right, even if I was standing right next to him, I couldn't do anything but ignore him, as much as it killed me.

"Hunt?" I said, asking for my best friend's attention.

"Sup?"

"Any sign of this diamond"

"Nope… hey it's Lucas Chambers!"

"Yeah I know, old news Hunt" I said, slightly annoyed that Hunter was in the same room as him.

"I'm gonna look for this diamond, it must be somewhere secure" I told him.

"Okay, careful though Eddie, you never know who could be here wanting the same thing we do."

" 'kay, I'll let you know if I need back up" and the line went silent.

I carried on along the corridor until I came to a ballroom with many not too many people with it, maybe around twenty. I walked over to the balcony that faced the city. All of the tall buildings were lit up. It was beautiful at night. I felt a presence about ten feet away from me, and I glanced over to see a girl. About my age, standing on her own admiring the city. She stood in a dark blue sparkly dress that was fitted and came to her knees. She had long dark brown hair which hung in loose curls just above the small of her back. Even though she looked beautiful, she looked almost out of place. Her posture was forced and she almost looked bored. I must have been staring too long, because all of a sudden, she turned her face to look at me. Her eyes were a deep blue, and looked like sapphires, as they sparkled in the light. As she looked at me, she gave a small smile and her cheeks turned a pale shade of pink. It was there and then that I forgot about my mission. I forgot about my roommates that were somewhere else in the building. And I couldn't resist the urge to talk to her.

I walked over and stood next to her, enough space in between us, and looked out across the city. I noticed her grip on the edge of the balcony tightened slightly, and she avoided my eye contact.

"Enjoying the view?" I asked her, breaking the tension between us.

"It's lovely" she said, she turned to face me, an intrigued look in her eyes.

"You look like you don't particularly want to be here, if you don't mind me saying" I tried to sound as polite as I could, after all, Mrs Taylor had given me enough C&A lessons on manners.

"Well when your dad drags you out the house to go to a VIP event you can't really say no can you?" She spoke smoothly, but she sounded very nervous.

"Oliver Woods" I held out a hand.

"Felicity Scott" She replied, taking my hand. I flashed her my dad's signature smirk, and she blushed slightly, looking away.

"Sorry to intrude your conversation, Romeo but I'm afraid we have a diamond to find!" a voice snapped I'm my ear. I then remembered that I was on comms and that Nathan Waters was usually the one getting female attention.

"Excuse me" I said, forced to leave the beautiful girl, who gave me one last smile before turning back to the city view. My pace sped up as I walked down the corridor.

"Ooh, Eddie's pulling" Isaac teased in my ear.

"Shut it Isaac" I snapped causing Isaac to jump at my tone. I heard Hunter snigger in my ear. I rolled my eyes. A few minutes later I heard a gasp of excitement in my ear.

"What! What's happening?!" I spluttered.

"Eddie! I found the diamond, second door on your left, then go to the third door on your right!" I did as I was told, the first door leading to another corridor, the second leading to a very well protected room. It was all white walls. There was a large glass case in the middle, guarded by lasers. In the case lay a beautiful diamond.

"Isaac, can you disable the security?" I questioned quickly.

"Yeah, give me a second. Eddie you've got one security officer coming to the door! Be careful!"

I hid at the side of the door. When it opened I elbowed the security guard in the face before grabbing the back of his neck and smashing his head into the wall.

"Okay Eddie, you're in" I turned to see the lasers disappear before my eyes, and the case unlock. I took the diamond in my hands.

"Mission complete!" I muttered, shoving the diamond in my pocket. I looked at my watch, ten minutes to nine, right on time. Suddenly, there were no voices in my ear, and the lights went out.

* * *

Quickly, I rushed out of the room. I heard commotion in all of the rooms which the guests were in. many people were panicking, but I knew what I needed to do. I headed towards the staircase, knowing my classmates would be doing the same. But then something overtook my main priorities. The girl. Felicity was somewhere in here, probably startled and worried. She was just an ordinary girl in a place that she didn't really want to be. I shook my head. She would be fine, whoever her dad was, he was here, probably with her. I rushed past many people, all of who were confused about what was happening. I bumped into someone and muttered a very quiet "sorry" before leaving the building. I ran once I got outside. I saw the van parked up in the parking spaces. I slid the door open and collapsed into the nearest seat. I saw Mr Craig's dark grey eyes shining through the darkness of the van. There was no light in there, and I could tell I was alone.

"I'm the only one back?" I asked.

"No other boys are here Mr Goode" he said swiftly through the dark.

"We completed the mission" I said, sounding a bit too cocky.

"Not quite, Mr Goode" He said, shaking his head.

"But, I have th-" I felt my pocket. I could no longer feel the diamond.

"I have to say I'm a little disappointed Mr Goode"

"I don't understand, it's not here"

"Well I have to say Miss Chambers, you've outsmarted one of my best students" Mr Craig said. I was confused until he pushed a button on the roof, and I realised another person was sat at the very back of the van, balancing a diamond necklace on her finger, her cheeks slightly pink, with a shy smile on her face. A girl with long brown hair. A girl with sapphire blue eyes.

"Felicity?" I questioned, and I couldn't help it, my jaw dropped.

She shook her head. "Skylar. Skylar Chambers."

And I didn't care what either Mr Craig or Feli- Skylar thought. I undid my tie, ran my hand through my hair and slouched back in my chair, closing my eyes.

 **New character! Took me ages to write this chapter. It's a long one as well. Hope everyone enjoyed, review to tell me what you think, and if you want to see more of Skylar! Love you all, see you next time!**

 **-Jupi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Hope everyone's enjoying the story so far! I really enjoyed writing the last chapter, and got a bit carried away whilst doing so, but in a good way :) Thank you very much To everyone who is sticking with me through this story, and let me know your opinions by reviewing. Okay, onto the story!**

Chapter 4: The Arrival

We arrived back at the school at quarter to ten. The ride home was in utter silence, and I don't think that anyone dared to talk. When we got back, we were sent straight to be debriefed, and being the only one who has talked to Mr Craig since we failed our mission, everyone else could sense that he wasn't happy. We sat in our cove ops classroom in silence. Mr Craig paced the floor in front of his desk. We all kept our eyes on him, following his footsteps. Finally, he began to talk.

"Well..." He began, keeping his gaze on the floor, never once looking up at any of us. "I had high hopes for all of you this evening, but not once I thought that one of the best covert operation classes that I've ever had would come back empty handed." It was now that he looked up at us, anger and disappointment in his dark brown eyes. He looked at each boy individually until his eyes settled on me, and continued to talk. "And even worse only one student saw the diamond..." He paused as his eyes set on Isaac, who had also seen the diamond, only he saw it through CCTV. "In person" he finished, giving Isaac a small look of appreciation. "Tell me, Mr Davidson, what were you doing whilst 'attempting' to find the diamond?" I felt the heat radiating on the boy next to me, as Aarons face flushed a bright red. "Umm... S-Socialising." He said, biting his lip, waiting for Mr Craig to retort.

"With who, May I ask?" Mr Craig raised an eyebrow.

Aaron lowered his head and spoke quietly when he replied. It was nothing but a mutter, as a mocking grin grew on Mr Craig's face.

"Speak louder, Mr Davidson" Mr Craig said.

"Patricia Jones" Aaron said louder, his head still hung, not making eye contact with anyone. A few sniggers could be heard around the room. Patricia Jones was the daughter of the director at Interpol. Everyone knew that he lived in a giant house on the outside of a town called Roseville, which probably meant that Patricia went to the Gallagher Academy, a girl's school like ours. And that's when it hit me. I put together what Isaac had said about the west tower blue prints, along with the girl at the mission, and now other boys saying that they had talked to girls as well. Suddenly, my hand shot up.

"Yes Mr Goode?" Mr Craig asked.

"Do the Gallagher Academy ever do exchanges with their students?" I questioned. I saw several boys turn around to look at me, probably thinking the same thing I was.

"Why yes, yes they do." Mr Craig said, a smile growing on his face. I saw movement on the desk in front of me, and Isaac had quickly started writing very fast notes in his book. I was going to ask another question, until Mr Craig clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

"Boys, go to bed now please. It's late and you all have a big day tomorrow." We did as our teacher said and left the classroom.

* * *

When we got to our dorm, I threw myself onto my bed, groaning into my pillow. I knew without even turning around that I was being watched. I rolled over to see two pairs of eyes on me. Nathan and Hunters. Isaac was busy typing away on his laptop.

"What?" I said innocently, a smirk growing on Hunters face.

"Oh nothing, just typical of you to get carried away." Hunter said, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean 'carried away'?"

"Oh come on Ed!" Nathan said, sitting up on his bed, undoing his shoelaces. "You never get distracted, you're always fully focused on what you have to do, and all of a sudden you're talking… to a girl!"

"That's not what happened" I said, defensively.

"I think that's exactly what happened" Hunter said, before teasing me in a sing song voice "You like her!"

"Ugh!" I groaned, falling back into my pillow. "Can I not just check a girl is okay without liking her?"

"No, no you can't, because that's not what you do. You never lose focus, and you let a girl steal a diamond out of your pocket without even noticing." I knew what Hunter was saying was true, but I wouldn't admit it. He has enough ego as it is.

"It doesn't matter now, I'm never going to see her again anyway." I muttered, trying to end the conversation.

"That might not be true." Isaac said quietly, looking over his laptop at me.

"What!?" The three of us said at once.

"Well…" he continued. "Mr Craig said that the Gallagher Academy do exchanges with their students. In their database, they have a list of exchange students; Patricia Jones is one of them. If the girl you were with was at the mission, she could very well be enrolled at the Gallagher Academy too, even a student listed to do an exchange. What was her name?" all three boys stared at me, and I looked down at my hands, a small smile tempting the corners of my mouth.

"Skylar" I said simply. "Skylar Chambers."

* * *

I was woken by Nathan slapping my face with a pillow. The events from the night before played on my mind. I couldn't get what had happened out of my mind. The diamond, the mission, Sky- No. Skylar wasn't on my mind. I didn't care that she beat me at what I was best at, and I didn't care that she distracted me from my mission. Right? I stopped thinking about it and got up, getting dressed for the day and walking with my roommates to the grand hall. It felt strange. The china plates were out instead of the normal plates, and there was more food. There were pancakes, which we only had on special occasions, as well as different cuisines that we had never had before. We sat down as Mr Grayson stood at the front of the staff table, a few extra chairs on that as well.

"Good morning Students, as some of you may have noticed we have had an extension on the west tower, and some of your classes have had a shortage of students. The Blackthorne Academy for Boys has always appreciated all students which have an interest in the spy world, and to help your education and knowledge grow in the world of spies, we feel you need to understand the whole other side of this lifestyle. This year, Blackthorne will be home to an exchange. Now if you'll all join me in giving a warm welcome to the students of Gallagher Academy, as they will be joining us this year!"

All heads turned to the large doors at the back of the hall which swung open to reveal a group of about sixty girls, all dressed in similar uniform, wearing white blouses and green tartan skirts. Their ages ranged from thirteen to eighteen. They made their way to the front of the hall before sitting on the empty chairs at the front of the hall, and searched all of the faces as Mr Grayson finished.

"Welcome ladies. I hope your experience at Blackthorne is a good and worthy one." Mr Grayson went back to his chair as we all began to eat. Well except me and one other person. I looked at one girl, who stood out to only me. She had long wavy dark brown hair, and sapphire blue eyes. She sat next to Patricia Jones. Not eating, just looking at me, a slight smile of her face. She raised her eyebrow slightly, her cheeks going a slight shade of pink, but I was only thinking one thing. Rematch.

 **Some good stuff is about to take place. Sorry I didn't update sooner, I couldn't decide how I wanted this chapter to go but I think it's portrayed how I want it to be. I know I've left a bit of a cliff hanger but it gives you guys something to look forward to. I'd like to say a massive thank you to MusicManipulator for their review, and promise that you'll see more of their reactions to each other in the next chapter. Thanks for reading guys, and tell me what you think. Next chapter will be coming soon. Until then!**

 **-Jupi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy New Year! Sorry I haven't updated but as all of you may know the feeling, I've been quite busy, and then with revision and all :/ Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Anyway I've had a story follow and a story favourite, which has made me extremely happy since this is my first story! Okay so enough of my rambling; let's get on to the story! Tell me what you think. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: No Covers!

When the morning announcements were over, I watched as Skylar, Patricia Jones and another girl left the hall. None of them made any eye contact with anyone else as the left. Patricia was the tallest out of the three. She had reddish-brown hair that was half up, half down, and she wore knee high socks and black shoes with a two inch heels. She had hazel eyes. The second girl that was with them had straight hair that was nearly black. She wore the same tartan skirt as everyone else apart from it was shorter, above her knee a bit more, and she had dark eyes that were a silvery colour. Skylar was the smallest, but only by an inch or so. Her hair was down in slight waves and her eyes were a bright blue, brighter than they were when I first saw her. I was still staring when I was interrupted.

"Hello? **(It's me…, sorry. Couldn't resist. Hehe)** Earth to Eddie?" Hunter said, poking me with his spoon. "What are you looking at bro?" Nathan smirked at me over the book he was reading whilst Hunter was trying to follow where my eyes were moments ago. "Ahh! I know what you were looking at." I held my breath as he winked at me. "You noticed the girl with the mono-brow too?" He said, pointing a finger at me. Nathan made a loud snorting noise trying to hold his laugh in as I smirked at Hunter. I agreed just to prevent the comments, and shot a death stare at Nathan for good measure, who retreated in his seat by leaning backwards and putting his hands up discreetly. The bell rung and I stood with Nathan, Hunter and Isaac to go to our first lesson. Isaac, who had a free period, made his way in a different direction to us to do some work in the library. We, on the other hand, had research and development with Mr Brown. Mr Brown was a good teacher, don't get me wrong, but he must have been a geekier version of Isaac when he was at school. He was tall and skinny, with rectangular glasses and very short hair. Rumour has it that he's a very good trumpet player, but then again, you can't always believe what Logan Walters tells you. We walked into the classroom, seeing some of the boys were already in there, and Mr Brown was typing away on his laptop. His desk was at the other side of the classroom opposite the door, with a blackboard behind it. His desk was very long and has small display cabinets on it with things like guns split in half, or all of the components spread out, as well as gadgets like a granite ring which could, when turned on, be rested on someone's bare skin to inject a sleeping liquid into them, which was handy on undercover missions. There were desks in twos that faced the blackboard and at the back in the centre, right in front of the door, was an island desk **(a singular desk in the middle of a space, not sure what else to call it!)** where demonstrations were shown and projects were assigned. I was talking to Nathan and Hunter as the classroom began to fill with more boys. Mr Brown looked at us, before getting up and telling us to gather around the island.

"So, Gentlemen…" Mr Brown began before he was interrupted by a knock at the door. A woman I'd never seen before walked in, wearing black heels and a long black dress, her hair was light brown and she had it pinned up in a bun.

"Sorry to disturb you Mr Brown but I've got some new students for you" she said stepping aside to reveal a cluster of girls at the door. She gave Mr Brown a small smile which made him blush.

"Oh, umm… yes. Do come in ladies." He said, pushing his glasses further up onto his nose. Seven girls walked in and stood in a small group, some looking more confident than others.

"I'll leave the rest to you Sir" The woman said before walking out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Okay, come around the table girls, we were just getting started!" Mr Brown said, as the girls stood on one side of the table, and us boys stood on the other, one girl caught my eye. Skylar stood opposite to me around the island. She didn't look at me though. She didn't look at anyone. She just stood looking down at her hands, playing with a ring that sat on her left index finger, biting her lip as she did so. It sounds bad, but I desperately wanted her to look up so I could catch her attention, but as much as I tapped my fingers on the table to try and get her to, at least look at my hands, she didn't. It was only when Nathan elbowed me that I realized Mr Brown had begun talking.

"Spy cameras, students" he began, opening a box to reveal several see through containers with different parts in them, labelled with strange codes. "Useful tools to have on hand." He said, taking all the lids off of the containers. "Easy to make in quick time." He looked up at us. "You will work in pairs. No help from me make one. First pair to make a working camera will get a reward. The rest…" he paused. "Will have a two hour catch up with me tomorrow evening." He finished. Groans and whispers echoed around the room. Mr Brown hushed our moaning.

"Now then, pairs... Mr Waters" Nathan looked up at the girl Mr Brown was pointing to. She had shoulder length blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was quite tall and wore a permanent pout on her face.

"Bonnie, Bonnie Richards" She said, smiling at him. Nathan raised an eyebrow as a smirk crept upon his face. Together, they got one of each component from the containers and went to a desk to begin their work. Each boy got paired up with a girl. There were pretty even numbers, even though a few boys had to go together. Hunter got paired up with a girl called Selena Gibbons, who had straight black hair that was very long, and dark brown eyes. To say Hunter was six foot three, and one of the taller ones, Selena wasn't far off him. She was nearly taller than me, which was slightly embarrassing. I switched off until I heard my name. I looked at the girl Mr Brown was signalling to, and it was only then, that Skylar looked me in the eye. This was going to be fun.

* * *

I got the things that we needed and showed her to the desk I usually sat at, putting the components on it and sat down.

"Long time, no see." I said, raising an eyebrow at her. I was feeling confident until she looked at me with a mischievous smile.

"I'll agree that that night was certainly… interesting" she said, choosing her words carefully. I knew what she was talking about, you know, with her kicking my butt at my own game. I wasn't letting her have it that easily though. She picked up two components and began fiddling with them, putting them together.

"Thing is…" she began, not looking up. "When I began speaking to you, I didn't think the mission would be as easy as I thought."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I didn't mean to sound offended, but I was.

"Well you were so confident with your cover and all, I didn't think I'd be able to complete my mission, but you didn't even flinch. What's with that? I mean, you mother is Cameron Morgan, her nickname is chameleon for a reason you know."

"Yeah, well unfortunately I think I'm more like my dad, who doesn't really try to blend in. And anyway, I'd of noticed if I wasn't so distracted. I had stuff on my mind!" and yes, I realize that I was losing this argument. She laughed slightly, making a high pitch noise. It was cute-! Jeez what am I saying? I decided to confront her with a fact I had figured out with the help of Isaac to change the subject from my carelessness.

"So… Skylar Chambers. No relation to Lucas Chambers at all?" I watched as her face turned red and her hands stopped working. Her eyes went to the desk and she bit her lip. She sighed before looking up at me.

"Well daddy dearest doesn't like to share information about family too much but since you asked nicely." Okay, can I just point out; I've only just realized why I recognised her face so much. Relation to Lucas Chambers, expected, daughter of Lucas Chambers, unexpected. They had the same bright blue eyes, which strangely enough I have never seen anyone had before. I have to admit, finding out that did silence me. Instead of saying anymore I picked up some components and began putting them together, I picked up another piece, but before being able to attach it, I was stopped.

"Not that piece" Skylar said, taking the component I had just began to attach away and replaced it with a silver chip, he fingertips grazing my hands as she did much as I hate to admit it, it made chills run down my spine. I watched her work and held different parts as she attached them to each other. I'd never seen someone make something with so much precision. Not even Isaac. He'd usually dismantle it half way through making it. Her facial expression was almost strict as her eyes squinted every now and then, which made a small wrinkle appear between her eyebrows. It was cute, but I didn't say so. I was in a trace from what she was doing, and she brought me out of my thoughts when I heard her say "Done!" in a sigh. I looked at the device in my hand. I was no bigger than a button, and could easily be disguised. We showed Mr Brown, who was incredibly impressed, giving us extra credit and permission to miss the two hour catch up class after lessons tomorrow. After that, the bell rung and I left the room, Skylar going back to her friends, and me going to Hunter and Nathan, who were both giving me strange looks and grins.

* * *

I went back to our room, ahead of Nathan and Hunter, who were talking about the lesson we'd just had, and the girls that they were paired with. I sat down onto my bed and went onto my laptop.

"What you doing Ed?" Hunter asked, sitting on his bed, picking up his phone that was currently charging on the floor.

"Nothing much." I said, typing ' _Lucas Chambers Family'_ into the search bar. Hunter just dismissed what I said, not thinking much into whether I would be lying or not. My search didn't come up with much, obviously for private reasons. I did find something interesting on the CIA database. I knew I shouldn't of, but I hacked into it anyway. Lucas Chambers, one child, married, and now… a widow? Natasha Chambers. Went MIA in a mission ten years ago, and never came back. Skylar was six. She didn't have a mother. And looking at the amount of missions her dad went on, and the little family she did have, of whom she didn't have any contact with, it turns out Skylar Chambers doesn't really have anyone.

* * *

I didn't go to the library much, but I felt it was necessary. Something was telling me to go there, so

I did, telling my roommates that I was going to the PE barn so they wouldn't have something like going to the library to use against me, because let's face it, no sixteen year old boy is seen as cool by his friends if he goes to the library, by personal choice. I walked in to the double doors and down an isle with shelves to the ceiling lined with books. It was so… quiet. It was quite cosy. There were high windows, and it wasn't too bright in there. It was very old fashioned and vintage-like. Once you walked down past the books, there were a number of tables which could sit different amounts of people. In the centre of all the tables, there were many sofas surrounding a roaring fire. I walked past a table of six girls who were whispering, and stopped once I reached them, they all turned around to look at me, and when I looked at them they started laughing and giggling. Girls! I rolled my eyes and carried on walking. It wasn't until I reached a bookshelf nearer to the fire that someone caught my eye. Skylar was curled up on a sofa by herself in a large grey hoodie and black leggings. Her hair was in a messy bun and she was wearing some large frame glasses. I smiled at her, even though she didn't see it. She was beautiful. Whilst she was reading, she was playing with the tassels on her hoodie. I suddenly realised that I was standing, staring gormlessly at her, so I grabbed a random book off of a nearby shelf and proceeded to sit on the same sofa as her. She glanced at me, and back at her book, before realising who I was and sitting up straighter.

"Oh, hello Eddie." She said, she blushed as she took her glasses off and gave me a shy smile. I gave her a warm smile back. She looked down at the book I was holding at tilted her head slightly, giving me a questioning smile. She raised an eyebrow.

"Hamlet aye?" she said, laughing slightly. I tried to be cool about it, as you would have guessed, I failed.

"Uh, yeah. I'm a big Charles Dickens fan." Nailed it!

"You mean Shakespeare, right?" Sh*t. she laughed at me before leaning her head on the back of the sofa and sighing. I could tell she was tired. Her eyes looked heavy and they weren't as blue as they were.

"Why are you so independent?" I don't know where the question came from. It just came out. She looked at me with a knowing look, before looking down at her book. She put her bookmark in it before closing it and putting it on the arm of the chair.

"I don't know." She said plainly, before continuing. "I guess it's just the way I've grown up to be." She smiled at me. "Relying on people is too much of a risk, people say they'll be there, and most of the time…" she gazed into the fire. "They won't." she leant back before looking at me and smiling. "Even when they promise, and they say they'll keep it this time." She looked down. I didn't want to say anything and risk breaking the trance that she was currently in. "and when they come back from the mission that they said would be finished two days earlier you just have to smile and say, 'don't worry' because that's all you can do." She snapped out of whatever trance she was in and shook her head. "Sorry, I got carried away." She said with a nervous laugh.

"No, don't worry, its fine." I said with a smile, because I'm pretty sure that's all I could have said. She looked up at the clock on the wall. Half past ten.

"I should be getting back to my room, my friends will be wondering where I am." She said, standing up.

"Do you want me to walk you to your room?" I asked, maybe a bit keener than necessary.

"Nah, you're alright." She said looking up at me. I was about to retort until she said with her back to me. "Your friends will get suspicious as to why you're in the PE barn so late." She turned and looked at me, winking. I don't understand girls at all!

* * *

I went into my room to find Nathan and Isaac doing work, and Hunter watching something on his laptop. I collapsed onto my bed with a wide grin on my face.

"You okay?" Nathan said. I remembered my cover story. But wasn't very convincing, but I didn't care.

"My time at the PE barn was great!" I said, before putting my trackies on and getting into bed, with a big smile on my face.

"Goodnight!" I sung.

"Um, Night." Hunter replied. My roommates gave me confused looks, before exchanging glances with each other and shaking their heads, but frankly, I didn't care. I smiled to myself once more before falling asleep.

 **A friendship is formed! I enjoyed writing this, although I wasn't sure how to bring the two together. I think a sentimental talk in front of a roaring fire was a perfect way to bring the characters together. Let me know what you think, I love hearing what you guys have to say. We'll see a little bit more of the girls in the next chapter, and I'll try to update at least once a week. Please forgive me if I don't, I do have a lot of work and it's quite late now as I write this. I promise not to let you guys down, I'm enjoying writing this so much and I can't wait to update again. Until next time!**

 **-Jupi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! There were a few minor mistakes in the last chapter which I've gone back and corrected, so sorry for the minor faults if you were some of the first readers. (It was very late and me, at night, concentrating… Doesn't go down very well) So anyway, let's get onto the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Small But Powerful

I got up a little later than usual, not expecting three pairs of eyes on me as I sat up. Isaac was sat on the edge of his bed on his laptop (No surprise there!) Looking over his glasses at me. Nathan walked out of the bathroom running his fingers through his hair and Hunter was wearing a skin tight vest that showed off him large, biceps and perfectly defined abs. That's when I remembered, we had gym first. Great! Then my mind went back to the odd stares that all of my roommates were giving me.

"What?" I questioned innocently, because to be honest, I genuinely didn't know what was wrong.

"Nothing" Hunter replied "You feeling okay?" he asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

This is when Nathan chimed in. "Cuz Ed, you were acting really strange when you came in last night."

I thought back to the library, and my chat with Skylar, and realised that I was gormlessly smiling to myself, making my roommates exchange more weird glances at each other. Isaac shook his head and went back to his laptop, he didn't have gym, and personally, I don't think he would be able to handle it if he did.

* * *

I got up and changed into my gym clothes and headed down to the PE barn with Nathan and Hunter. Some of the girls were already there, and I couldn't help but notice some of the outfits they were wearing just weren't appropriate for the gym. I went over to the benches and hung my hoodie up on one of the pegs, and put by drink on the bench, Hunter and Nathan did the same just as Mr Redding, one of the PE coaches, came in. we all stood around the outside of the mats as Mr Redding stood in the middle.

"It's hard to judge an opponent's strength by just looking at them ladies and gentlemen." He began, looking at us one by one. "You never know what they've been taught in the past, or what tricks they have up their sleeve, and that's why you should never just assume someone's strength because of their looks, because you will be over confident, and that's when you'll lose the fight." He came off the mats and stood in between two other students before shouting.

"Waters! Jones! On the floor!"

Nathan walked into the middle of the mats. From the other side, a very confident looking Patricia Jones walked towards him.

"Go!" Mr Redding shouted. Without warning, Patricia threw a punch at Nathan, who dodged, before taking an upper cut to his jaw. He spun and plunged his fist into her stomach. She doubled over, before running towards him and they started throwing punches at each other. Unfortunately Patricia lost focus and Nathan managed to throw her to the floor. Mr Redding blew his whistle and Nathan helped Patricia up, who hobbled over to the benches to have a drink. Nathan walked over to us, giving Hunter a high five, a big smile on his face.

"Newman!" Mr Redding yelled at Hunter, who raised an eyebrow and walked to the centre of the mats, looking around at all of the students, trying to figure out who he was going to take on.

"Chambers!" Mr Redding shouted once more. I watched as a few girls moved over to make way for Skylar to walk onto the mats. Compared to Hunter, she was tiny. Once she reached the middle of the mats, she looked up at him. She nearly a foot smaller than him and her face showed that she looked quite intimidated. I felt sorry for her, even I couldn't win against Hunter. I heard the whistle and watched as Hunter threw a punch towards her face. I closed my eyes, and opened one, expecting to see her on the floor. But no, she had dodged it, and was giving him a knowing look. He threw another one, and again she dodged it with impeccable speed. I couldn't believe how fast she was, and frankly, neither could Hunter. More frustrated, he began throwing countless punches at her, as she kept dodging. One of his punches aimed directly at her nose, but instead of it coming in contact with anything, Skylar had his wrist in her hand, only centimetres away from her face. At this point she spun and managed to throw him over her shoulder. He crashed onto the mat in front of her and grabbed her ankle, pulling her to the floor. She acted quickly and kicked her other foot into the side of his face. They both got up and started throwing very violent punches at each other. Some made contact, and after about ten minutes, both were covered in bruises. It was then that Skylar flipped backwards, sending one of her feet crashing against Hunters chin, and he lost his balance and fell to the ground. A whistle blew again and I looked at my best friend on the floor and Skylar stood over him. She offered him a hand, and he looked at it as if it was some kind of dangerous weapon. Eventually, he took it and stood up, towering over her once more, looking down at her. She flashed him a cocky smirk and walked back over to her friends. Mr Redding just smiled, and most of the boys looked at her in awe, but Nathan, Hunter and I were just in complete shock. Hunter went and sat where his hoodie was and put his head in his hands, if Skylar was looking to destroying Hunters ego, mission complete, and I genuinely thought that he'd never be the same again.

 **Well we know not to mess with Skylar! I specifically wrote this chapter to just give a bit more of an insight to what Skylar is capable of. I didn't want her to fight against Eddie personally because I didn't want to come across as predictable, and wanted to show a different side to Skylar, as well as the fact that Hunter is incredibly strong which makes Skylar seem even more awesome! This fight between Hunter and Skylar kind of reminds me of the arm wrestle between Emmett and Bella in Twilight Breaking Dawn (Sorry if you're not a fan of twilight, but I you don't understand what I mean by this its worth watching the clip of the arm wrestle just so you know where I'm coming from ^_^) just because Emmett is very strong and cocky, whereas Bella is quite timid.**

 **I'll hopefully update soon guys. I'm trying to keep on top of it but I'm sorry if you have to wait a week or two. See you soon!**

 **-Jupi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, happy Valentine's Day! Hope everyone has had a great time. Sorry about the slow update. Hope you like today's chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Hurt Egos and Good Surprises

After gym I went back to my dorm. My roommates had gone ahead of me, and when I reached my room it was hard not to laugh at the scene I saw. Isaac was in the bathroom having a shower, Nathan was sat at his desk doing homework and Hunter, well, he was currently laid in bed with a damp cloth on his forehead, groaning. I smirked before putting my gym bag on my bed and walking towards him. I stood by the side of his bed, staring down at me. He opened one eye and then shut it, and groaned. "You okay there?" I asked.

"Face it, Ed. I'm broken!" he moaned.

"You're not broken, Hunter."

"I got beat by a girl!"

"You got beat by Lucas Chambers' daughter. If anything people would be impressed that you took her on."

"But she's like, five foot four and skinny as hell. People like me shouldn't get beat by her Eddie. And besides, her punches were sloppy." He complained, now perched on one elbow.

"And yours weren't?" I questioned, because frankly, they were, whether Hunter would admit that or not is a different case.

"I'm stronger than her, and she does a bloody back flip and knocks me down!" I rolled my eyes at him, and he grabbed his covers and turned over in the bed, facing the opposite direction to which I was standing. "I'm done with this, Eddie. Call me when everyone forgets about today."

Nathan sniggered. "You'll be in that bed a long time if that's what you're waiting for." Hunter glared at him, before closing his eyes and going to sleep soon after. I laughed at his childish attitude and went to empty my gym bag. Nathan had gone back to doing his homework, and shortly after Isaac had left the bathroom and was reading a Languages book. We had a test next period and I know how Isaac feels about tests. Personally I go for the flash card method, but knowing Isaac, he's all about the books, if you hadn't already guessed. I went to the bathroom and got showered and changed into my school clothes, in enough time to have ten minutes of revision for the test.

Isaac, Nathan and I went to the languages classroom early. Hunter insisted he wasn't going, and stayed in bed. Mr Dobbins was probably still in a mood with him from last week so I didn't blame him. Mr Dobbins is a hard one to please, especially when he has something against you. Languages was one of the only lessons we didn't have with the girls because we were half way through examination. Mr Dobbins stood at the front of the room, and the examiner sat at the back. He asked every student several questions. The exam was long, and it was hard to stay focused. Languages wasn't one of my strong points and to be honest. It's hard to concentrate when you would much rather get up and walk out. The bell ringing was like heaven, and I don't think any of us could get out the room quicker. I walked with Isaac and Nathan when I saw that the recording room door was ajar, and someone caught my eye.

"I'll meet you at the room later, I'm just going to do something" I told them, they both nodded and walked the opposite way. I stood at the door to the recording room and looked around it. The recording room was mainly for analysis of phone call recordings and learning to understand voice codes, but students were allowed to use it in their free time to play music and record demos. The walls were a dark grey colour and covered with screens, showing recording devices and explanations on how to decode messages. On the far wall was a large control panel, with about five screens, and around the screens were six very large speakers. I recognised someone's long brown hair, facing the control panel and quietly entered the room. I stood by the door and listened to Skylar humming to a song that she was playing. She was entirely focused on the control panel, and she would occasionally move the controls to add or take away from the music. After a minute or so she pressed a button and the music turned off. Her back was to me and she stood just looking at the controls.

"Nice music." I said. She jumped at the unexpected voice in the room and turned to face me. As she did so her left hand fell onto the control panel and hit a few buttons. A loud roaring music came out of the speakers and her face went bright red as she spun around and tried to turn the music off. As she was struggling, I walked towards her and pressed a few buttons. The music stopped and she turned to face me. She was a little bit smaller than me, and her blue eyes stared up into mine. Her cheeks were still tinted pink and her hands rested on the edge of the panel.

"Hi." She said. She looked up at me, and gave me a small smile.

"Hey, I liked the music that you were making." She looked down at her feet and gave out a laugh.

"It was nothing, I just like making music. It's one of the only things I'm good at." She said.

"Yeah, apart from flooring a six foot sixteen year old and crushing his ego entirely." I replied, she laughed and looked back up at me, her eyebrows creased together as she asked. "Did I really get him that bad?"

"Well, let's just put it this way…" I started. "He's laid in bed, with a cloth on his forehead, and won't come out until people forget about it. I think you got him good." She laughed again and played with the bracelet on her wrist.

"I'll apologise when I see him."

"You may not see him for a while." I teased. She widened her eyes and bit her lip.

"Whoops." She said, smiling at me. I didn't say anything though. I just looked at her. I realised that I had moved closer to her since we had started talking. Eventually she looked down, back up at me, and then down again, but I just continued to look at her, admiring her face, her eyes, the way they sparkled in the light. My face inched closer to hers, and I leant my hands on the control panel behind her. She closed her eyes, and so did I, I was less than an inch away from her face…

Suddenly music roared once more from the speakers, and my eyes shot open. She had the same look in her face as I realised my hand had slipped onto the controls. She turned around and switched the music off, before turning back to me, still looking shocked. She had a sparkle in her eyes, and she tried to stop herself from smiling. She then looked past me at the clock. Dinner was in ten minutes and I knew that my roommates would be wondering where I was.

"Um, I better get going." She said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah." I agreed. "Me too."

"Okay, I'll see you later." She said, smiling at me. I moved to the side to let her pass, and she picked up her bag off of one of the seats and left the room. I sighed, leaning back onto the control panel, and I smiled to myself. I jumped as the music roared out behind me, and even though no one was there, I felt embarrassed. "For god sake!" I said to myself, turning the music off, and then pressing a button that played the recordings. Skylar's song came on and I smiled to myself, taking in the whole song. She was truly something.

 **Another chapter started and finished! I've been planning this chapter for a while and was very excited to make my thoughts into a part of the story. I realised that there was a bit of romance in this chapter, well, nearly. Sorry for anyone who was getting excited at that moment, but I like the way this played out. Let me know what you liked about this chapter and anymore theories of how this could play out. Thank you for everyone staying with me and this story, as well as all the favourites and followers. I am truly grateful for everyone supporting me. Until next time ^_^**

 **-Jupi**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone, decided to update now since I'm gonna be busy with school work and other things over the next few weeks, so this will hopefully pique your interest until my next update. Enjoy.**

Chapter 8: Trust Is A Valuable Concept

After what had happened in the recording room, I decided to get changed and go to the hall for dinner. I got to the door of my room, and put my hand on the handle. But before I could do anything else, the door shot open and I was grabbed by my t-shirt and pulled into the room. Nathan slammed the door behind me and turned to face me. His eyes glistened and he was holding back a smirk.

"Sit!" he commanded and for some strange reason I did. Isaac and Hunter were sat on the ends of their beds. They looked at each other before looking back at me. Nathan appeared in front of me and rested his hands on either side of the chairs arms, leaning over so that I had to lean back.

"Well then Edward!" he sneered, looking straight into my eyes. He knew I didn't like to be called Edward, and I knew that something was up.

"Would you like to tell us where you've been?" he shot a smirk in my direction and I knew what was coming next, so I played along.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said plainly.

"Oh don't you?" he stood up straight, I shook my head. "Isaac!" he walked towards Isaac who grabbed his laptop and begin frantically typing. He turned the laptop around so that we could all see what he was looking at. He pressed a button and a black and white video tape began playing. There was no sound, just footage of the recording room. Skylar was standing alone, using the control panel. She nodded her head slightly, and then stopped. The footage was from diagonally behind her, so you could only see the side of her face. We then saw the corner of the door at the bottom of the footage, and I saw myself walk into the room. Then, all eyes were on me. I felt myself began to blush, and all three of my closest friends smirked at my embarrassment. It was now when I said.

"Isn't it a bit rude to spy on your friend?" they looked at each other, before looking back at me and saying all at once. "No!"

"It isn't spying, it's just making sure you're not getting into any trouble." Isaac said.

"Yeah." Nathan agreed. "We were checking she didn't beat you up too." He laughed at his sarcasm as he looked at Hunter, who was now holding an annoyed expression on his face. He stood up and walked towards me.

"This isn't about me, this is about Romeo over here hooking up with Chambers junior." I rolled my eyes at the comment.

"I wasn't hooking up with her." I said defensively.

"No, 'cuz you get that physically close to all the girls, don't you Ed?" Hunter teased.

"Hunter leave him alone, it's not his fault that he's not experienced with girls." Nathan sniggered. My roommates were laughing at their sharp comments. But I just smiled and shook my head, grabbing some fresh clothes and heading into the bathroom to get changed. I knew it was just banter, but they were right. I can't really say that I've been in a relationship, because I haven't. I've been in an all-boys school since I was ten and before then relationships just aren't a thing, especially not for me. So I guess Skylar is my first crush? I don't know, I mean me and Skylar aren't in a relationship, or are we? No, of course we're not, we don't speak all the time and when we do it's a little awkward.

My thoughts were disrupted by a loud knocking on the door, and Isaac shouting.

"Ed? Nathan and Hunter have gone to the hall, c'mon so we don't be late."

"Okay, I'll be there in a moment." I called back, and hurried up, making my way to the hall with Isaac.

* * *

I walked into the hall with Isaac and most people were already seated. The meal was turkey with vegetables and other foods were spread out across the tables. I sat next to Isaac, opposite Hunter, but when I looked up him and Nathan were whispering about something going on behind me. I began to turn, and stopped when Nathan snapped. "Don't!"

I picked up the spoon that was next to my plate and looked into it. Patricia and Bonnie were whispering to each other, and I watched as Patricia leaned over the table and said something to Skylar, who turned around and looked straight at the back of my head. She turned and said something else, and the two girls looked at each other before starting to eat. I looked up at Hunter who raised his eyebrow at me, and then he too began to eat his dinner. After dinner, we returned to our rooms and called it a night.

* * *

I was in deep thought until I was elbowed by Nathan. We were sat in one of the Blackthorne vans on the way to a small town called Reddbury. I looked around at my classmates. Everyone was silent. We hadn't been told why we were going here, and for all we knew it could be for another mission. We were given comms at school and told that we would be having a different to usual class today. Mr Craig was driving, and he said nothing to us the whole journey. I looked up at Skylar, who was focused on playing with a bracelet on her wrist. It looked like a charm bracelet, and I noticed that she wore it most of the time. Her gaze travelled from her bracelet, to my feet, and up to my face. She must have felt that I was looking at her, and I didn't realize that I was smiling until she did so to me. I held her gaze for a few seconds more before she blushed and looked down at her hands. I forget most of the time that Skylar was shy, and I probably don't help her case by staring at her. I looked down at my own hands and rubbed them together and leant back onto the wall of the van. About ten minutes later, it pulled to a stop and we exited. Mr Craig stood in front of us and began to tell us why we were here.

"Figuring out an area which is new to you. Spies have to travel on missions, to places they haven't necessarily visited before. Get to know your surroundings, look at the things that aren't necessarily obvious, and I'll be quizzing you on your ability to do so." Mr Craig had never been one for explaining, and this was one of those moments where we could really use a better explanation. He began rattling off names of pairs, until he said "Goode" was paired with the name "Chambers." I heard Hunter say something sarcastic behind me, so I shot him a glare and walked toward Skylar.

Reddbury was pretty in autumn. Leaves all different shades of red and orange hung from branches and covered the roads and pathways. Skylar and I walked in silence until we were in a park. She walked over to a white gazebo and sat on one of the steps leading up to it. I watched my other class mates disappear around buildings and into the woods. Then, I looked down at Skylar who leant back onto the steps and closed her eyes, the sunlight making her look even more beautiful than she already was. She then sat up and looked up at me. Her eyes sparkled a very bright blue in the sunlight, and they looked at me as if she was trying to figure out what I was thinking. She smiled, and let out a small laugh before asking "What?" I replied with an innocent "nothing" and turned to look around the park, taking everything in. there was a pond to my left, buildings in front of me and the woods was behind me. The car park where the van was stood to my right, I'd pretty much got the whole area figured out. I wondered what sort of questions Mr Craig would be asking us. My thoughts were broken when Skylar coughed, and I smirked at her. She caught my eye and looked away quickly. I realised we hadn't really talked about what had happened between us in the recording room yesterday, and that maybe might be the reason she was so quiet. Even though the silence was comfortable, I sat down next to her. She turned to look at me and smiled.

"Hey" I said.

"Hi" she replied, her eyes lighting up.

I looked for the words, and when I spoke they almost felt foreign, probably because the subject was awkward to talk about.

"So… about yesterday, well, I…" I was cut off by Skylar shaking her head.

"Don't worry about it, its fine." She said, smiling at me.

"You sure? 'cuz, I didn't mean to… like, you know…" god what did I sound like!

But Skylar didn't worry about my stuttering. She was trying not to laugh and just smiled.

"Honestly, don't worry." She said.

Mr Craig was asking random questions to students through comms, and I could hear my classmates rattling off replies.

"Mr Newman, how many cars are currently stationary in the car park?"

"Fourteen." Hunter replied.

"Miss Chambers, how many windows are on the apartment buildings surrounding the park?"

"Twenty eight." Skylar replied smoothly, looking at me and raising an eyebrow.

"Mr Goode." Mr Craig started. "How many water fountains are in the park on the east side?"

"three." I replied, hoping that my analysis was correct.

"Goode, Excuse the pun." He joked. I shook my head and laughed at his humour.

"So…" I started. "Is it cool having a famous dad?" I asked Skylar. She sighed and smiled at me.

"I guess it is sometimes, but not always." She looked down at her hands and began to play with her bracelet.

"What do you mean, you have the coolest dad ever, how would that be a bad thing?" I questioned, not prepared for the answer that came afterwards.

Skylar took her comms off and began to talk.

"My dad is famously known for being a great spy, he's almost untouchable." She paused, gazing at the ground. She sighed again. "He's been caught before." She looked at me, I nodded.

"But he never brakes, even when he's interrogated." She stopped again, almost choosing her words carefully.

"One time when I was seven, he was caught by a major terrorist organisation. They tortured him." Her eyes went glassy, but she kept looking down.

"And he didn't crack like they wanted him to, so they turned to the only thing that would make him break. So they tried to kidnap me." she took a deep breath in and looked at me.

"They failed, of course. One of dads friends was downstairs, I was in my room. They broke in, but he took care of them. It was very scary, and dad never let me stay on my own after that." She let out a half-laugh.

"Of course, not until things were safer. Now he doesn't come back for months. He forgets about special occasions, he says he's coming home and he doesn't. But oh well, he's busy I guess." She shook her head and smiled at me.

"Sorry, I don't know why I said that. I've never told anyone before."

"No its fine, honest." I smiled at her, kind of happy that she had entrusted me with such a big part of her childhood.

I heard Mr Craigs voice through the comms to tell us to return to the van. I told Skylar that it was time to go and we got up and walked to the van together.

* * *

The whole ride home, Skylar gazed at the ground. She didn't look up or communicate with anyone else, and I wondered how many memories that convocation brought back. When we got back to school we had about an hour before dinner. I went back to my dorm with my roommates in silence, thinking about what had happened, and how much I actually didn't know about Skylar.

 **So… more secrets revealed. We've had a small look at Skylar's interesting past, and there's more to come. I hope this chapter makes sense, I didn't want to leave you with nothing if I couldn't update. Let me know what you think and please please review! Let me know what you think is going to happen or any ideas you have. Thanks for reading, see you next time!**

 **-Jupi**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone, sorry for the late update. I've been very busy with things outside of my writing and haven't had the time to update. Here's the next chapter, let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: Cold Shoulders

It had been a week since I had talked to Skylar. I'd seen her only a little around the many hallways my school held, and lessons didn't really give me enough time to talk to her. I had overheard a conversation between two of her friends and turns out it wasn't just me she wasn't talking to.

"Yeah, I went back to our room yesterday and she wasn't there, I even looked in the library, no sign of her."

"Well she's in all of her lessons; I don't understand where she goes when she's out of them."

"I know, she comes back into the dorm really late and just goes to sleep, then in the morning when I wake up she's nowhere to be seen. And yet, she's always in lessons and at meals, but doesn't say anything."

"Do you think she's spoken to her dad?"

"Oh come on Patricia, she hasn't seen her dad in months, never mind spoken to him. He's always too busy."

"Well what do you think is going on with her?"

"I don't know, but I bloody well want to find out!"

I knew that if Skylar wasn't even talking to her friends then something must have been up. My thoughts were interrupted by none other than a very impatient Hunter, banging the bathroom door, shouting my name. I then realized I had been stood staring at myself in the mirror, deep in thought for nearly half an hour, and he still wasn't ready for lessons in ten minutes.

"Edward Goode if you don't open this door right now, so help me…!"

I opened the door to find my best friend very red in the face, stood in his pyjama bottoms, hair tousled, and quite annoyed with my very long use of the bathroom.

"Move!" he demanded and I stepped out of the bathroom for him to walk in and slam the door closed. I turned to look at my other two roommates who were packing their bags with their books smirking at me. I smiled, shaking my head and headed towards my bed, also packing my bag with my books which I would have needed for the day.

The day flew by, pretty much like the last seven had. I was just finishing up languages when I noticed someone walk past the door in a hurry. I picked up my bag and headed out the door. I noticed a particular student jogging up the stairs, and knew that the familiar brown hair floating behind her belonged to Skylar. My mother always use to spend hours in secret passage ways she found around the Gallagher mansion when she was at school, typically, Blackthorne has similar passage ways, and coincidentally, I know where they are. I took a shortcut through a passageway hidden behind one of the many Blackthorne statues that lined the main corridors, leading to the top of the staircase which Skylar had disappeared up moments before. I came out through an old fire place and leant against the banister at the top of the staircase. Seconds later, Skylar appeared around the corner of the staircase, looking down. She walked a few feet past me and then stopped. She turned to look at me, a guilty expression on her face.

"Hey" I said, because let's face it, what else could I of said.

She replied with a timid "Hello" and turned her gaze to the floor. She shuffled from one foot to the other, and looked up at me when I didn't say anything.

"Skylar, where have you been? I haven't seen you for a week, and by the sounds of it, neither has anyone else."

"I…I.." she stuttered before shaking her head and looking back up at me. "I'm sorry Eddie." She started, intertwining her fingers. She sighed before taking a deep breath. "I guess what I talked about the other day brought back memories and I didn't know what to do with myself." She ran a hand through her hair, and looked down at the floor again.

"Skylar, you know you can trust me with anything, there's no need to worry about any of that. I've been worried about you." I stepped closer to her, looking at her until she looked up at me. "You know you can trust me, right?" I asked her. Her eyes went glassy, and she took a step away from me.

"I'm sorry Eddie, I just…" she stopped, shaking her head. "I'm sorry." And with that she turned and walked away.

"Skylar…" I said after her, but she continued to walk without turning around. I ran a hand through my hair and made my way to my dorm. I had no idea what was up with Skylar, and part of me was worried. The other part of me was slightly annoyed. I wanted her to know that she could trust me with everything, and that I was here for her, and I wish that she understood that. I decided that the best way to get rid of my anger was to train. I didn't realise how irritated I was until I stormed into my room and was greeted by some very startled roommates of mine. Isaac was sat in the window seat reading, and turned his head, jaw partly open. Hunter was on his phone, looking over it at me and Nathan was doing homework on his bed, with one eyebrow raised.

"What's up with you?" Hunter asked smugly.

"I'm going to the PE barn" was my only reply. I got changed into a gym vest and some shorts and headed out of my room without saying anything else.

There were only a few people in the PE barn when I got there. I was using the punch bag for an hour and eventually everyone filtered out. I went over to my gym bag to get a drink when I heard the door open. I turned to see Skylar, who froze at the sight of me. She bit her lip, and continued to walk into the centre of the barn. I met her half way in the middle of the mats. She gave me an awkward smile, which turned into a guilty expression. I then realised I was frowning, and the irritated feeling came back.

"Eddie listen…" she started, but I decided it was my turn to talk.

"No Skylar, you listen. I want you to trust me, and if you don't I understand, but don't be really open to me one day, and then not talk to me for a week, 'cuz to you that might be okay, but I'm not okay with that!" I looked down at her, seeing the guilt grow on her face. Part of me felt bad, but the other part of me wanted to know the reason why she was avoiding me.

"Eddie I do trust you, it's just-

"Prove it!" I interrupted.

"What?" she questioned.

"I said prove it, prove that you trust me." and turns out, she was about to. She grabbed my wrist, and a smirk grew on her face. I felt her shift her weight, and couldn't react before she flipped me over her shoulder. I kept a hold of her wrist and pulled her down with me. She got back up and offered me a hand. I took it and as I stood up just missed her foot slice over my shoulder. I swung my fist at her and barely missed her cheek. Soon after we were fighting, throwing punches and kicks at each other in a sort of friendly fight. A few came in contact, but they weren't hard punches and most of the fighting was playful. She threw a kick to my right arm, and when she was distracted I grabbed both of her arms and pinned them to her sides. I felt her struggling under my grip, but I knew that I was much stronger than her, and she was helpless if she couldn't move her arms. She sighed, her gaze moving to the floor, and I loosened my grip slightly. My hands slipped down to hers, and I intertwined her fingers with mine. She looked up at me, her cheeks tinted pink. I didn't realize what I was doing until I found myself closer to her, and my lips were on hers for a brief moment. She didn't pull away from me, but when I realised what I was doing I stood back and ran my hand through my hair.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realise what I was doing…" I said, stuttering slightly.

"No no, it's okay." She said, a shy smile on her face. I smiled back at her, my cheeks going slightly red and I mentally slapped myself.

"Um, I better be going." I said, finding my words.

"Yeah, me too." She agreed. I grabbed my bag and left the PE barn. We walked back in silence until we got to where the corridor split off into girls and boys dorms. I turned to her and smiled awkwardly, she did the same and I spoke when the silence got too much.

"So… I'll see you tomorrow then." I said.

"Yeah, okay." She answered, nodding her head.

"Okay, night." I said smiling. She replied with a simple "Night" and we both went our separate ways to our dorms. I continued walking down the corridor with a goofy smile plastered onto my face. When I walked into my dorm I got three very strange stares from my roommates. But I didn't care. I got changed out of my gym clothes and into my pyjamas and got into bed without saying anything, a warm feeling in my stomach, as I drifted off to sleep.

 **Well, a new chapter is here. I know it isn't as long as some of my chapters but I need to regather my ideas for this story and I felt that I needed to move it along a bit. Hopefully you all enjoyed, let me know what you thought, thank you for all of your support and I'll see you all next time!**

 **-Jupi**


	10. Chapter 10

**It's been a while, sorry I haven't updated in a long time I've managed to have writers block and there was a lot going on so writing took a back seat for a while. My updates might be quite messy with exams but if and when I get some ideas I'll try and make the chapters good and interesting. Enjoy!**

Chapter 10: Change

The next few weeks travelled quite quickly at Blackthorne. The crimson leaves began falling of the tree branches and every morning the grounds were covered in a thick mist. Some might think I'm stupid going for a jog in the early hours of a Saturday winters morning, but I didn't care. The frosty grass crunched under my feet and the dampness in the air made my hair wet. Still I carried on, not wanting to break my daily routine. As I went through the main doors the heat hit my face. My cold breath was now visible in the warm air and I could feel my hands begin to warm up. When I reached my dorm I quietly went into the bathroom, trying not to disturb my roommates from their sleep. I turned on the shower and let the water heat me up.

* * *

When I came out of the bathroom Isaac greeted me with a sleepy smile and was now sat on the edge of his bed. As I got ready for the day ahead I smiled to myself. There wasn't much time left before Christmas which meant I got to go home. I couldn't wait to see my parents as I didn't get to hear from them whilst they were away on missions. I had heard from Grandpa Solomon recently and unfortunately I wouldn't be seeing them until New Year's Eve, when they came to stay with us and brought the best fireworks to watch at midnight. (They may have been illegal in about 10 different countries, but Grandpa always told us that Grandma Solomon didn't need to know that part.) We live on big plot of land in the middle of nowhere. It was a long drive, but it was worth it when the house came into view. The countryside was a beautiful place to live in, and occasionally wild animals would run around the gardens. My brothers and I use to get lost in the large moors that surrounded the house when we were younger, finding new secrets and playing games. Dad use to set up clues for us in the morning and we would go out and try and solve the puzzles he left. Then when we got back mum would make us hot chocolate and freshly baked cookies.

I didn't realise I was still smiling until Isaac coughed to get my attention.

"What you thinking about Ed?" he asked.

"Going home." I said with a half laugh, he smiled at me.

"Two more weeks until that, not long to go."

"Yeah, I can't wait, what are you doing for Christmas Isaac?" I asked him.

"Well dad found a new data base even mum can't hack so I get to work on that…" Isaac continued to talk about computer coding and lots of very, very big numbers that even I didn't understand. I found that with Isaac, sometimes it's better to smile and nod than to try and process what he's saying.

* * *

When we had finished talking I decided to go for a walk. There were no lessons as it was a weekend and it was still fairly early. I was just wandering around the corridors when I saw a certain girl smirk at me from the library doorway, before going inside. I smiled and shook my head before following her in, to a more isolated part of the library. She said down on one of the sofas, facing away from my direction. I jumped over the sofa into the seat next to her and smirked at her reaction. She laughed at my childish behaviour.

"What are you doing up at this time of the morning?" Skylar asked me, curiosity in her eyes.

"I should be asking you the same question." I challenged.

"I asked first." She stated. I sighed and she laughed.

"Early morning jog, you?"

"Friends that feel it's necessary to shower and dry their hair at six o clock on a weekend."

"Fair enough." I shrugged before relaxing back into the seat. We had gotten closer after what had happened in the PE barn. We weren't together. I don't think, well maybe. we are but we aren't. It's complicated.

"Are you excited for Christmas?" I asked her, ever since the idea of going home came into my head I couldn't wait. I was so excited. Until her facial expression changed from happy to frustrated.

"Not really, to be honest." She answered.

"Why not?"

She sighed before turning her head away from me and began to play with her bracelet.

"Cuz my dad is on another mission so he's not going to be home until February."

"Where are you going to stay then?" I asked. Lucas Chambers was an amazing spy, don't get me wrong, but I questioned now as to whether he was an amazing father. I didn't mean that in a harsh way, it's just that leaving your daughter at Christmas for a mission didn't seem like the best idea he's ever had.

Skylar ran a hand through her hair. "I'm not sure. I can either stay at school or go home, but our butler is a stubborn piece of work. He doesn't really like kids that much so I'm torn as to where I want to stay."

"Don't you have any family?" she shook her head.

"No, nor my mum or dad have any brothers or sisters and I the last time I saw my grandparents was when I was a baby."

This was when an idea came to my head. I hesitated, but then I knew it was the right thing to do.

"You can stay at mine if you want." She turned to look at me, her mind processing what I had said. A few seconds later she shook her head.

"Eddie I couldn't do that, I don't want to ruin your family's Christmas."

"You couldn't ruin it if you tried. We have plenty of rooms and I'm pretty sure my parents wouldn't mind."

She sat there in silence, thinking about my proposal. When she didn't say anything I took her hand in mine and squeezed it. At this moment she looked up at me and gave me her shy smile, which made me smirk.

"What?" she asked, frowning at me.

"nothing." I said, now smiling at her.

"Eddie tell me!" she gave me her 'this isn't fair' face which made me laugh at her. She stuck her bottom lip out, turning her head away from me, acting hurt. I smirked before I started tickling her. She began to laugh, grabbing both of my wrists trying to stop me. I shouldn't have let my guard down, but I did, and I forgot who she was, or more importantly, what she was capable of. Her grip tightened on my wrists and she pulled them towards her managing to hold my arms in place. She stole my smirk and used it against me.

"Hey, that's my smirk!" I argued.

"I do it better." She replied. I pouted at her and she laughed before letting me go.

"You still haven't answered my question." I said, and she sighed once more.

"Eddie look, I'm very grateful but I don't want to intrude on your family." She started.

"Skylar you're not intruding, honestly my family will love that you're there, my parents have always been inspired by your dad! C'mon, please…"

She smiled at me, before looking away and going into thinking mode once more.

"Okay, if you're sure?" she asked.

"Of course I'm sure." I replied smiling. She smiled back at me.

"Thank you, Eddie." She said. She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me. I hugged her back, resting my chin on her shoulder. She pulled away and smiled at me. Maybe this Christmas would be more interesting than I thought.

 **So Skylar's spending Christmas with the Goode family. Writing this made me realise how much I missed writing about Eddie and Skylar. I'll try to update sooner than two months next time ;) sorry about that. Don't forget to review if you're enjoying the story and tell me any ideas you have. Until next time ^_^**

 **-Jupi**


End file.
